This Time is Over
by lanexard
Summary: "Akashicchi—" "Hm?" "Aku mengantuk ssu yo," —cengiran lebar khas itu lagi. "Baiklah, tidur saja." Mana dia tahu bahwa saat itulah kekasihnya takkan bangun? Ketika ia tak bangun, ketika ia tak menjawab, apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi? — Oneshot. Possible OOC, Typo(s), BL, dll. Pairing KiseAka or AkaKise. Most likely a songfic. Don't like don't read.


"Akashicchi—"

"Hm?"

"Aku mengantuk _ssu yo_," —cengiran lebar khas itu lagi.

"Baiklah, tidur saja."

Mana dia tahu bahwa saat itulah kekasihnya takkan bangun?

* * *

**"This Time is Over"**

**Pairing: KiseAka or AkaKise.  
**

**Warning: Oneshot. OOC, Typo(s), Fail Angst, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Plot and story idea © lanexard**

**Inspired by B1A4 's "This Time is Over." The song is fully theirs.**

* * *

_If i forget you, i feel like everything will end_  
_ Wake me up from this tiring dream_

"—..Ne, Ryouta?"

Suara tawa renyah lalu terdengar. Mengisi kesunyian yang menelan ruangan-ruangan dan koridor panjang di tempat itu.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata dibalik lensa memperhatikan asal suara tawa itu dengan miris, disusul satu helaan nafas berat dan panjang dari si pemuda rambut hijau yang menonton itu. "Dia—Akashi masih belum bisa melupakannya ya..."

_I love you and i need you  
I think I'm going to go crazy because i miss you_

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu tentang _match_ itu?" —sembari menunjuk televisi yang menayangkan _match_ basket di depannya, si surai merah bermata _heterochromia_ itu tersenyum tipis, menatap sekilas ke belakangnya.

_"Tak begitu menarik ssu!" disusul bibir yang dikerucutkan secara dibuat-buat. "Lebih seru kalau aku dan Akashicchi bermain one-on-one!"_

Halusinasi. "Begitukah?" —tawa renyah itu lagi. Akashi kembali memfokuskan ke match yang disajikan di depannya.

* * *

_This time is over  
Why are you leaving me?_

_I loved you more than my life  
I'm still trapped in that love  
Calling out to you crazily while only looking for you_

Siapa sangka, Akashi Seijuuro si diktator kejam dari Rakuzan dan Kise Ryouta sang model dan copycat Kaijou itu ternyata bersama?

Siapa sangka, Kise Ryouta yang ceria menderita suatu penyakit? Siapa sangka, Akashi Seijuuro yang amat bertolak belakang dari kata 'emosional' itu ternyata bisa depresi dan bahkan menitikan air mata?

Tentu, ini adalah kisah lama yang tak pernah disangka siapapun.

_Tidak._

"Akashicchiiiiiiii—!"

"Berisik, Ryouta. Lebih tenanglah sedikit."

"Ta-tapi 'kan aku kangen!" —air mata buaya itu lagi. Akashi menyerah lagi, mengelus puncak kepala Kise lagi.

Suatu rutinitas yang biasa.

_Tidak, aku tak mau mendengar ini lagi._

"U-uh—Ngantuk _ssu_,"

"Tidurlah sana."

Namun yang diluar perhitungan _red-head_ itu dan_ Emperor's Eyes_ nya adalah, bahwa dalam beberapa minggu kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu mengantuk, mengantuk dan makin sering mengantuk.

_Jangan—jangan ini lagi._

Gelengan dari pria paruh baya berjubah putih yang berdiri di depannya. "—.._Nacrolepsy_."

'_Nacrolepsy_?' —pikirnya, yang saat itu clueless akan apa yang terjadi.

___Even though i know that i can't see you anymore  
To the pain that isn't enough, i ask if this is love_

_Sakit. Berhenti._

Akashi meraih buku teratas di rak yang berlabel 'Medis dan Kesehatan' di perpustakaan Rakuzan_ High School_. "Macam-macam Penyakit" —judulnya.

Dibaliknya halaman-halaman kecoklatan yang banyak lipatannya itu, sampai pada halaman ke sekian ratus dengan judul— "Nacrolepsy. Inikah?"

_'**Narkolepsi** dalam bahasa awam, bisa dikatakan sebagai serangan tidur, dimana penderitanya amat sulit mempertahankan keadaan sadar. Hampir sepanjang waktu ia mengantuk. Rasa kantuk biasanya hilang setelah tidur selama 15 menit, tetapi dalam waktu singkat kantuk sudah menyerang kembali. Sebaliknya di malam hari, banyak penderita narkolepsi yang mengeluh tidak dapat tidur.'*_

Begitulah tulisannya. Dahi si surai merah berkerut samar, perasaan khawatir menghantui sekali lagi.

_Tidak—Tidak—!_

___Like the thick fog in the morning, an image of you is blurred  
No, it continually gets erased_

"A—kashicchi~" Nada riang dan ceria yang tak pernah terhapus. Begitu juga ekspresi wajah Kise yang penuh semangat. Seorang yang tak peka pasti takkan menyadari apa yang dideritanya sekarang.

___Will tears form, will wounds heal, these habitual hurts_

_Jangan yang ini—jangan... Hentikan!_

"—..cchi," —panggilnya lemas. Tak seperti biasanya.

"A-ah, ada apa, Ryouta?" —Akashi dipaksa kembali ke dunia nyata dari lamunannya.

"Aku—Aku mengantuk." Kise tersenyum lemah.

"Tidurlah saja kalau begitu,"

"Ciuman sebelum tidur?" —lalu tawa kecil yang manis.

Kapten Rakuzan itu tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tersenyum tipis, dan memutuskan mengabulkan permintaan _copycat_ Kaijou satu ini...

Tanpa tahu bahwa itulah pertemuan terakhir bagi kedua bibir mereka.

___That spot you left from, i leave that empty spot empty for you to return_

___The music sound is lingering in my ears  
It hurts because it feels like my heart all over  
Goodbye goodbye goodbye  
My bad lying that's mixed with tears_

_Henti—h-hentikan..._

Dokter menggeleng. Midorima berpaling, tubuh gemetaran. Aomine menunduk, begitu juga bayangannya—Kuroko. Momoi terisak perlahan, menahan air mata yang sudah diujung-ujung matanya. Murasakibara tidak dengan camilannya; dan hanya terdiam dengan wajah penuh sesal.

"I-Ini—tidak! Tidak.. Tidak mungkin."

_Hentikan._

_This time is over_  
_ This love is over_  
_ This time is over_

_Calling out, calling out to you_  
_ I get tired from crying as another day passes_

"Tak mungkin—tak mungkin! Aku tau ini semua hanya candaan, iya 'kan?" —tatapannya memelas, kedua bola mata itu melebar dalam kaget. Meminta—benar-benar memohon supaya ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa apa yang baru didengarnya hanya kebohongan.

"Akashi.."

"Aka-chin..."

"Ja-jangan mencoba mempermainkanku! Aku—a-aku selalu benar, ini hanya candaan—bohong belaka!" —masih tak percaya.

Momoi menggeleng, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya yang lembut. Midorima angkat bicara, "Akashi, sadar—Kise, Kise sudah tiada."

___This time is over  
Time is ticking  
And as if it stopped, rain comes from the sky  
Time is over  
I'm blind to love, i'm still living under cover in you_

Diraihnya tangan kekasihnya yang sudah dingin itu, "Ryouta—Ryouta, cukup, jangan berpura-pura lagi. Bangun, jangan tidur terus—" senyum terpaksa.

Aomine mengeluarkan 'tch' kecil dan berpaling—tak kuat menyaksikan kejatuhan dari mantan kaptennya yang 'selalu menang dan selaly benar' itu. Midorima menghela nafas berat, jelas menunjukkan kepasrahannya—seperti yang lain disitu.

"Aka-chin.. Kise-chin sudah pergi..."

"Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun benar—terimalah kenyataan."

—Dan orang tersebut tersungkur, masih tak berkata-kata dan mata melebar—terpaku menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang dingin dan tak bernyawa lagi itu.

* * *

_Goodbye goodbye goodbye  
Baby to my heart_

"—Ryoutaaa~?" —nada aneh dan senyum psikopat. Bukan—ini bukan Akashi Seijuuro yang dulu. Bukan diktator kejam dari Rakuzan, mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai. Bukan pria berambut merah yang menakutkan yang dulu bersama Kise Ryouta. Bukan seseorang penuh wibawa dan harga diri yang tak bisa ditentang. Bukan lagi Akashi Seijuuro.

"Tahukah kaaauu, Ryouta—?" —hening, tak ada balasan. Tentu, ia sendiri disana.

"Tadi—aku bermimpi tentang... Kau meninggal—" Suaranya perlahan berubah menjadi bisikan pedih.

___Your message left on the phone  
Your last voice that was on the verge of tears  
I love you, i'm sorry too  
Why do you make me hurt more with words like that_

"Ka-kau—" terisak, "—tahu tidak bahwa aku sedih sekali hari itu?"

This time is over  
I want to stop this tiring longing now  
I'm going to try and live no matter what  
Even if i say this to myself thousands of times  
It's not really working well

"—..Tentu kau bisa bayangkan kesedihanku, karena kau meninggalkanku."

___Don't think that i'm going to cling onto you  
Because i'm going to live between life and death and forget you  
Even if i'm sometimes shaken a bit by memories of you  
Watch me, i'll definitely show you that i'll forget you_

Dan hari itu, 30 hari sepeninggal Kise Ryouta—Akashi Seijuuro, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, menangis.

"—..Ryouta.. Ryouta, aku-aku mencintaimu—"

_It's over._

* * *

A/N:

Yak! Akhirnya selesai, huff.

Lumayan makan waktu untuk ide dan nulisnya, udah lama dan kangen nulis angst. ='))

Angst pertama buat fandom ini, ada pendapat? RnR ya, atau nggak nanti jadi anaknya eyang subur! /hush

Maaf gaje, OOC, abal, fail, angst gak berasa, dll. Tolong dikripik wae, eheheh.

-lanexard


End file.
